Beso de Buenas Noches
by Jazminex27
Summary: Allen no puede evitar encariñarse de Kanda, pero a este no le gusta mucho la idea de ser Uke, al parecer. / Allen POV


**Título**: Beso de Buenas Noches

**Anime/Manga**: D. Gray - Man

**Pareja**: Kanda x Allen

**Disclaimer**: Ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, ni tampoco la historia. Todo es propiedad de Hoshino-sama. De ser míos, no habría necesidad de escribir fics, porque Yullen sería una pareja real. Yo sólo hayo uso de ellos para darle a las fangirls un buen momento :3

**ADVERTENCIA**:

**1) ****Libre de Spoilers**: Puedes leerlo habiendo visto todo el manga, así como todo el anime, así como sólo los primeros capítulos. Nada sobre inocencia, Noahs, Akumas :3

**2) YAOI**: Nada explícito, pero si Shounen Ai, esto quiere decir: BoysLove; BoyxBoy; ChicoxChico, si eres homofóbico o algo similar, mejor vuelve a la página anterior. Nadie te obliga a leer algo que no te agrada. Amor & Tolerancia~.

**3) A TENER EN CUENTA**: La historia es POV-Allen, es decir, narrada desde el punto de vista (Point Of View) de Allen. Aunque es algo… suke para mi gusto :c

Sin más, a leer :3!

.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.

Hoy, Kanda volvía de una misión. Lo sabía; yo siempre estaba al tanto de todas las cosas a las que iba, así como a las que no. Para ser sincero, no sé cuando comencé a vigilarlo tanto, pero supongo que ha sido a la vez a la que también empecé a darme cuenta de que me preocupaba, más que como un compañero, o un amigo; cuando me dí cuenta lo mucho que me importara que saliera herido de sus batallas, que un simple mechón de su cabellera fuera cortado…

Obviamente, tuve que esperar. No podía ir simplemente a verlo mientras todos estuvieran allí y tratarlo como si realmente fuera mi pareja. Y es que al verlo inconsciente y lástimado, no podría sólo preocuparme un poco. Tampoco podría ir cuando una enfermera lo atendiera y estuviera de mal humor… aunque supongo que siempre lo está. Ese es otro de los motivos por los que visitarlo a medianoche era perfecto: al menos debería estar dormido. Me mataría de mil y una formas posibles si lo tratara como a un niño con sus rodillas raspadas.

…,…,…

Cuando todo estuvo lo más callado que podía estar, abrí lentamente la puerta de mi habitación, aunque de todas formas crujió. Maldije sólo un poco a Komui, y la cerré intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. Comencé a escabullirme por los pasillos, evitando pasar cerca de los salones donde aún estuvieran "trabajando", de los cuales, por cierto, salía un fuerte olor a café y el tipo de aceite que _ese tipo _usa en sus robots. Me hubiera dado algo de náuseas la convinación si no estuviera acostumbrada a ella ya.

Agradecí de alguna forma los años de ser explotado por mi maestro y la experiencia que me habían dejado al percatarme de la agilidad y el silencio con el que me hacía uno con cada pasillo. Después de todo, aprendí a escaparme y meterme en donde quisiera sin que la gente _normal_ se diera cuenta.

Tras varios corredores, llegué a la enfermería. Mi corazón latía realmente rápido. Puse mi mano en el picaporte, lo doblé y empujé la puerta, la cual, una vez adentro, cerré y suspiré lo más cayádamente que pude. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero entraba suficiente luz de luna por la pequeña ventanilla en el fondo de la habitación como para poder ver a Kanda. Al menos a sus largos cabellos azules, alborotados sobre la almohada pero aún lacios, y perfectos de alguna forma.

Me acerqué sin mucho sigilo ya, y me apoyé suavemente sobre un lado de la camilla. No dio señal de notarlo, así que dejé que una sonrisa se dibujara en mi rostro y me concentré en el suyo. Tan frágil. Sólo durmiendo podía verse así.

Tenía unas vendas alrededor de su cabeza, que pasaban por su frente y se hundían en mechones azules, la cual seguramente se sacaría de un tirón en cuanto despertara. También había un poco de sangre seca en su labio, pero estaba seguro de que eso había sido a sus propias manos –o dientes más bien–, probablemente cuando el akuma le ofreció alguna resistencia. Tuve que contener el impulso de destaparlo para ver qué otras magulladuras y cortes tendría en su cuerpo.

En lugar de eso, me limité a agacharme cerca de su rostro y besarlo en la frente de una forma realmente ligera y firme, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta la velocidad de mi pulso, que hacía temblar todo mi cuerpo. Me pareció –y es que probablemente haya sido sólo mi imaginación– que su cuerpo entero, incluso su expresión facial, se relajó.

Dejé caer mi nariz y mi frente sobre las suyas, sólo separadas por un diminuto centímetro. Aguardé un corto instante, y en el momento en que nuestras respiraciones se hicieron una, una risa lastimosa y nerviosa brotó silenciosamente de mí.

–Kanda, yo sé que vas a matarme por esto –le susurré, y lo besé levemente en los labios.

Ni una señal de conciencia, lo cual resultó bastante aliviante. Me paré de a poco y me quedé contemplándolo inmóvil, como un fantasma. Su cara estaba pálida; toda su piel lo era, más allá del tipo de luz del habitáculo. Incluso llegaba a verse un poco tierno.

–Buenas noches.

Y me escabullí de nuevo a mi habitación.

**.+*~+~+~*+.**

Al día siguiente, fui directo al comedor. Era bastante temprano –y sinceramente, me levanté a la madrugada porque no pude pegar el ojo–, por lo que no había más que cuatro rastreadores. Incluso Jerry estaba ausente. Bien… y Kanda. Comiendo su Ramen, o algo similar; muy concentrado en él. Sin embargo, se veía diferente, como distendido.

Levantó su vista hacia mí en cuanto dí un paso dentro de la sala, congelándome con la mirada, la cual tenía el odio aterrador de siempre, lo que me calmó de alguna forma. Al menos, hasta que se puso en pie de un salto, desenvainó Mugen y la apuntó hacia mí, sin activarla.

–¡Moyashi! –gritó. Los presentes siquiera se voltearon. Se han acostumbrado a nuestro encantador odio mutuo, supongo.

–¡Que es Allen!

–¡Me da lo mismo, eres un maldito enano!

¿Había estado despierto…?

–¡¿Por qué se supon que es eso, ahora? –mi voz comenzaba a dejar de salir tan fuerte como quería, pero había también en él algo raro, como si temblara sólo un poco.

No dijo nada. En cambio, me fulminó con la mirada aún más y comenzó a acercarce a mi realmente rápido, de modo que retrocedí dos o tres pasos.

–Oe, oe, oe, ¡Bakanda! ¿Qué pasa contigo?

Y no contestó. Se acercó más y más, hasta que llegó a mi, me tomo por el cuello de la camisa y me empujo hasta afuera, a algún pasillo casi sin luz que desembocaba al corredor del comedor. Mi cara debió ser bastante, sorprendida, estúpida, o mínimo graciosa, porque su sonrisa malévora era imposible de ocultar.

–¡Suéltame ya, idiota! –y dejé de darle pelea cuando me golpeó la espalda contra la pared.

–Hablas demasiado, enano.

No me dio oportunidad de seguir discutiéndole, dado que en cuanto terminó su oración, me besó.

Fue algo completamente inesperado, pero creo que incluso sabiendo que sucedería, jamás hubiera adivinado que me besaría tan delicadamente como lo hizo, respecto de la forma violenta en la que hacía nada me había tratado. Sin embarlo, no era más que una advertencia del tipo "_Prepárate, voy a besarte como nadie nunca lo hará._", porque en cinco segundos, realmente estaba haciéndolo.

Besó mi labio inferior, cada vez más románticamente, y –pidiendo permiso de alguna forma– dejé a su lengua jugar con la mía. Abrí los ojos lentamente, y me estaba viendo, con una extraña dulzura desafiante. Aún apretaba el cuello de mi camisa con su mano izquierda, mientras con la derecha sujetaba a Mugen, aún desenvainada, contra mi cadera. Intenté ganar terreno, pero era realmente bueno. Me sostuvo la mirada hasta que no aguanté más y me separé de él, jadeando levemente.

–¿Eso será suficiente para enseñarte que no debes meterte en las habitaciones de otros a medianoche?

–Yo… –la velocidad de mis latidos no me dejaba sostener la lengua para hablar.

–Y sobretodo, besarlos mientras duermen. –No pude responderle, así que continuó– Aunque fue algo tierno de parte de un maldito moyashi. –Intenté molestarlo con un "_Me llamo Allen._", pero dudo que las palabras hayan salido.

Algo así…

Besó mi frente, y me paralizó por completo. Tenía en verdad muchas ganas de desmayarme; tantas como de abalanzarme sobre él. Y se desvanecieron realmente rápido.

–Hmph –bufó, y se separó repentinamente–. ¿Realmente creías que sería lindo contigo?

–¿Q-qué…?

Se alejó unos pasos, dirigiéndose de nuevo al comedor, y sin voltearse, sólo levantando su mano derecha libre de la katana que acababa de envainar, me dijo:

–Y esto no ha sido nada. Hoy a la medianoche será mi venganza, enano.

.

.

.

.+*~ + ~ + ~*+.

**Hey, hey, hey :3 Mi segundo fic, también Yullen, que poco imaginativa x3 Estoy algo descontenta con que Allen me ha quedado bastante suke e_e Como muy seme cuando fue a la noche a ver a Kanda, y muy Uke cuando Kanda le dio una preview de su venganza, ¿ustedes que piensan? ¿Será que la noche pone Uke a Yuu~? (? **

**En fin, acepto tomates, papas, naranjas, ¡La fruta podrida que más les guste! Crítas constructivas y destructivas, ideas para proyectos futuros, ¡Sólo dígan lo que piensan! **

**Recuerden que mientras ustedes se alimentan de comida, nosotros los escritores nos alimentamos de reviews ;-; **

**Las quiero mucho mis fangirls :3 (o chico? Si algun chico esta leyendo esto, por amor a dios dígamelo D: no me enojo, lo contrario 1313 xD)**

**Besitos, que tengan un lindo día y escriban mucho ^^!**

**Nos vemos en mi prox fic c:**


End file.
